


Otherworldly

by thesurielships



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24773236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesurielships/pseuds/thesurielships
Relationships: Amren/Varian (ACoTaR)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Otherworldly

If someone had told Varian Shelley, prince of Adriata, that he would fall in love with a creature from another universe, who was a thousand years older than him and three feet shorter, he would have laughed in their face and told them to shove seashells where the water doesn’t reach.

And yet, here he was, standing in front of yet another jewelry store with his otherworldly lover.

“We’ll be late for supper, Rennie. The blood will go cold and clumpy.”

Oh, and he’d never thought he’d date someone who drank blood.

She clicked her tongue. “For the so-called Summer Court, food sure goes cold fast.” Her gaze did not waver from the bright blue kyanite necklace she’d been looking at for the past half hour. “Varian, I want it.”

He thought of his too light coffers and half empty treasury. “I know.”

“I would definitely kill for this.”

“Please, don’t.”

She glanced up at him, a seductive smirk on her blood red lips. She put her hand on his arm, and threaded the other one through his hair. “Varian,” she purred.

He gripped her hips, his nose lovingly nuzzling the curve of her cheek as he whispered, “You put on quite a convincing show, dearest Rennie. You’d have me fooled if it weren’t for the feral hunger in your eyes.”

There was a flash of quicksilver and an eruption of pain. He jerked away from her, doubling over, clutching at his bruised toes.

“You stepped on me,” he sputtered, shocked.

She smirked, and though this time it was purely predatory, he found it a thousand times more attractive. “How about this show, boy? Convincing enough for you?”

He pouted. “Don’t call me boy.”

She sidled up to him again, eyes sparkling. “Don’t act like one, then.”

Varian smiled as he cupped her cheek. “Rennie,” he began, leaning towards her.

“Must you insist on calling me that? In more than a thousand years of existence, that’s the worst nickname I’ve ever heard.”

“Amren. Am Ren. I am Ren. Ren. Rennie. It’s hilarious,” he said, laughing at his own joke.

Amren was trying to look stern, but the effect was ruined by the twitching of her tantalizingly red lips. “Why do I even like you?”

“For my excellent physique?”

One delicate eyebrow rose.

“For my witty personality?”

A dry smile.

“For my still half full treasury?”

“There is that, I suppose.”

He pinched her side and she grinned. She looked so unlike the famously powerful second in command of the deadly Night Court and fiery savior of Prythian, so genuinely happy to be in his arms, that his eyes grew misty.

Amren rolled her eyes. “Crying every time I smile at you is not going to rid you of your nickname, boy.”

He let out a watery laugh. “I’m happy you’re here, with me. You are magnificent.”

“Care to share that happiness? Maybe by offering me a certain necklace?”

He laughed harder and squeezed her tighter.

“What if I told you that the only reason I want it is because it’s the same color as your eyes?”

“I know you’re lying to my face, but Cauldron damn me, it’s working.”

A couple of minutes later and quite a few gold coins poorer, Varian was winnowing Amren out of the store and straight into his bedroom.

“Wear it for me?” he asked, his voice a gentle murmur against her skin as he laid her on his bed. “Alone?”

“My blood will go clumpy,” Amren remarked. “Wasn-“

He growled and kissed her protests away, her lips smiling against his.

He might have laughed at the possibility of loving someone from another world before, but now Varian thanked the Cauldron every day that of all the worlds out there, Amren ended up in his.


End file.
